


Rescue

by MilyV



Series: hetaween2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M, crossover with pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino was worried about his husband, who had gone to help some people in another town. What could have happened to him?





	Rescue

Tino was concerned. Berwald should have already been there three hours ago. He trusted completely in him, but not in the weather. Now, he was regretting the decision of staying at their house while Berwald went to make a small trip to a nearby town.

He looked at his Absol, but he was completely asleep near the fire. The snow had begun falling just a few hours ago, but he was worried that his husband could be trapped on the road. What if Berwald were on an accident, since the roads were not trustworthy during that weather?

He took his phone and tried to call to his partner, but it sounded like it was out of reach. He took a deep breath.

Berwald was an expertise on rock Pokémon, so every time someone needed his help, he had to travel to certain towns that were near mountains and mines. Tino supported him obviously, but sometimes he couldn’t help wondering if Berwald was actually risking his life.

He sat down and closed his eyes. His alolan vulpix sat on his knees, trying to comfort him. However, he couldn’t relax at all. He put his hand on Vulpix’s fur, but all of he could think about was on Berwald.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a grey Phantump in front of him and Tino shouted so loud that he woke up Absol and Vulpix just ran away.

“Sorry, I already told him to not do that” Emil said.

The ghost pokemon made a small circle in the air and then flew to the nearby window.

Tino tried to laugh about it, but he felt his heart pulse was raised to the sky.

“Did Berwald come back? Dinner is going to be ready soon” Emil asked.

Every now and then, Tino and Berwald had dinner with a couple that lived next to them, Sigurd and Magnus. Emil was Sigurd’s teenage brother, who was about to graduate from Trainer’s school. That night, they were supposed to meet, but Tino had forgotten about it.

“No and I’m worried about him” Tino admitted.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to leave their house, just in case Berwald returned in his absence. On the other hand, maybe Berwald was needing help somewhere and he wasn’t aware about it.

“Maybe…” Emil wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to interfere in Tino’s business, but he couldn’t ignore how concerned he was “Maybe Magnus can help” He suggested.

Tino looked at Emil.

“Do you think he is willing to do it?” Tino asked “I’ll pay him somehow for his help”

Almost twenty minutes after that, Magnus was sitting on his Arcanine. He was part of the search and rescue team of the town, so he had some experience on helping people in need. He was also bringing with him his Rhyperior, just in case of avalanche.

“Don’t do anything stupid” Sigurd requested.

“I won’t, I promise!” Magnus promised while he lift his thumb. He turned around and after giving an order to his fire pokemon, Arcanine began the trip.

Sigurd shook his head, along with his Frosslass.

“He is going to do something very stupid” He murmured.

“I really hope he won’t” Tino said while holding his alolan vulpix in his arms.

Meanwhile, Berwald was resting nearby the road. Maybe he should have just stayed the night on that town and notify Tino about it. But it was too late for regrets. He wasn’t even sure if he was going on the right way. The snow made it almost impossible to know.

“Damn” He said to himself, while trying to figure out how to get out of there. Maybe Tino was right, he should add a fire type to his team. He took a deep breath, perhaps he could raise a charmander or a houndour. Yeah, he was going to do that as soon he was back home.

He wanted to come back to Tino. Let his pokemon rest and then give them the nice meal they deserved after their long day of work. Helping on a mine usually required his Tyrannitar and Golem held very heavy items, while his Lycanrocs made sure the mine was safe for everyone to work in.

All of the sudden he noticed that the ice began melting. Someone was using a fire attack to do so. He cleaned his glasses and walked towards the road. He recognized the person immediately. His spiky hair and his very loud voice were unique to Magnus.

“I’m here” Berwald raised his arms. He was starting to feel hungry and he just really wanted to come back to home.

He made some steps backwards, when he started to feel the heat.

“Let’s go, buddy! Tino is really concerned about you!” Magnus said with enthusiasm.

Tino was still very concerned. He was going back and forward and his vulpix went along with him. He was so hungry too, but he refused to take any bite before he knew that Berwald was safe.

“He is a dumbass but he knows what he is doing” Sigurd said while he was staring at his frosslass making some snowballs.

Tino nodded. He couldn’t even say a word about it. All of the sudden, a huge figure appeared on the horizon. His eyes were widely opened. Arcanine approach them and Magnus and Berwald got off from the fire pokemon.

Tino was a hurricane of emotions. He wanted to be mad with Berwald so much, but instead he ran and hugged him tight. He was finally safe. He didn’t care about the reason he was so late, all it mattered was that Berwald was finally there with him.

“I’ve missed you so much!!!” Tino barely could held his tears. He had imagined every worst scene possible. He was so relieved.

“I’m sorry” Berwald apologized while he has holding Tino between his arms. There was no warm compared to what he was feeling in that moment.

Magnus was about to say something, when Sigurd grabbed him from his arm.

“Let’s go. We’ll watch with them later” He reprehended him, though he was really proud about what Magnus did “I have your favorite beer waiting for you”

“Yes!!!” Magnus yelled as they were returning to their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
